


The Pocky Game

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, The Pocky Game, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren and Makoto decide to have a study session at LeBlanc and  Ren gets the urge to have fun. He remembers something that Ryuji showed him once and wants to try it with Makoto.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Once I first heard of this activity, I wanted to make a great Shumako fanfic about it! Just because it seems so dumb and romantic. Needed this for a while. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, some this was based on the art of Ace over on Twitter. I'll leave the link here if you want to check them out:  
> https://twitter.com/ace4_2?s=09

Ren seem to have it good when it comes to playing games. Specifically with his girlfriend, Makoto. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to say something or do something that would make her blush because she was so damn adorable when she did. That was his playful side showing. And anytime he could he would play with Makoto, seeing as she had no romantic experience whatsoever. He would so things, like come up behind Makoto and hug her or surprise attack her with a kiss. He was an unpredictable person. 

And this would be no different. Ren and Makoto were on their way to LeBlanc for one of their weekly study sessions. They were a bit serious about keeping their grades in the highs. Ren because it gives his image at school a much more student like approach and Makoto because she's Makoto. 

They started as soon as they stepped foot in the cafe. Both were on what they had the most trouble with.l, which was a surprise to Ren because Makoto's had a track record of being a perfect honors student. 

An hour passed... 

Ren was seemingly looking for a chance to have his fun with his girlfriend. But had nothing on his mind. He reached into his bag to get his pack of pocky that Ryuji gave him. He took one out and began munching on it. 

"Umm...Ren?" Makoto asked. 

"Yeah?" Ren replied. 

"Could you please munch quietly? I'm trying to focus." The brunette said. 

"Oh. Sorry." Ren said, eyeing his pack. 

One time, Ryuji showed Ren a little trick with pocky. He got Ann to help him with it as Ren saw them taking one side of the stick and eating their respective side. That led to a not so good ending for Ryuji and a very surprised Ren. Ryuji said this was called "The Pocky Game." And it was something he kept on the back of his mind when he usually got bored. Now is the perfect time, he thought. He knows that Makoto would be unaware on what the game is until he explained it so he decided to make his move. 

"Hey, Mako?" Ren said. 

"Yes, RenRen?" Makoto asked. 

"Have you ever heard of "The Pocky Game?" The frizzled haired boy asked. 

"No?" Makoto replied. 

"It's basically a game where two people work together to finish a single stick of pocky." Ren explained. 

"That's it? Ren...that honestly sounds like the dumbest thing you've ever told me." Makoto said. 

Ren had to think. How would he get Makoto to play along with him? It was a common pastime with people their age. Hold on... That's it! 

"Really? Hah....that's a real shame, Makoto. I thought you were serious about connecting with your peers and here you are saying something that's common between your peers dumb. I guess you're more invested in your studies." Ren said. 

"I-It is? I had no idea." Makoto said. 

"Guess I'll just-" 

"Wait Ren! Okay. I'll try it once." Makoto said. 

"Oh? That's what I like to hear." Ren said, taking off his glasses. 

"A-Any reason you t-took your glasses off?" Makoto stuttered. 

"It's nothing you should worry about." Ren said, coily. 

Ren took out a stick of pocky and directed Makoto to one end while he took the other. Makoto was already starting to fluster. 

"Okay. Let's do this." Ren said. 

"A-Alright." Makoto said. 

They began eating their way to the middle. At first it went slow, just to set a certain pace and speed up when necessary. Makoto didn't think too much of it though. 

'This isn't so bad. Just gotta keep eating my side.' Makoto thought. 

That was...until Ren began to lean in closer and started eating a bit faster. 

'Why's he getting so close!? A-And why did he speed up!?' Makoto feverishly thought. 

Ren was starting to think he had this in the bag. As long as he kept munching his through the stick, he'd connect his lips with Makoto's in no time. 

'AH!! HE'S TOO CLOSE!!' Makoto embarrassingly thought and quickly jerked away at the last minute. Ren stood there in disbelief and defeat. 

"What was that for?" He asked. 

"I....I can't! You were getting too close!!" Makoto pouted. 

"Uh. Yeah. That's the point. You have to finish the stick you're given. Did you not get that part?" Ren joked. 

"REN! DON'T MESS WITH ME! YOU JUST WANTED TO KISS ME! DIDN'T YOU!?" Makoto shouted in embarrassment. 

'Shit.' Ren thought. "Yeah." He sighed in defeat. 

"You jerk! Why do you always do this!?" Makoto said. 

"You know me..." Ren said, wrapping one arm behind Makoto. 

"Wha!? Ren!? What are you doing!?" Makoto feverishly asked. 

"...I have my ways." Ren finished with a kiss on the lips. 

Makoto had to reluctantly and embarrassingly accept it as she tried her best to break free of Ren's hold of her but couldn't. 

"Woah. Who replaced my girlfriend with a tomato?" Ren jokingly asked. 

"Eep! Y-You..." Makoto was too embarrassed to make sense of what just happened. 

"Hehehe...you're so adorable, Mako." Ren said. 

"I hate you..." Makoto quietly said, while leaning on Ren's arm. 

"It's called tough love." Ren told her. 

"I-Is it just me....or am I suddenly....very tired?" Makoto yawned. 

"Who knows? Good night." Ren said, kissing Makoto on the head. 

"zzzzzz......" Makoto then fell asleep on Ren's arm. 

He grabbed her and looked at her face. She looked very adorable and so sleepy. Ren swore she would win an award for most adorable honor student. 

"Sweet dreams, my Queen." Ren quietly said. 

"R-Ren....I love you...." Makoto spoke. 

"And she's a sleep talker?" Ren said. 

"Hey! Get away from my Ren....or else.....I'll give the Fist of Justice...." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. You show them Makoto. Kick their ass." Ren said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Like what you read? Please check out my other fanfics! You'll have a blast reading them! 
> 
> Have a great day!!
> 
> As said before this was based on art made by Ace. Here are the links to what I'm talking about:  
> https://twitter.com/ace4_2/status/1256322516991143936?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/ace4_2/status/1260615907098820611?s=19


End file.
